The Biomedical Research Program at the University of District of Columbia (UDC) is multi-disciplinary in nature and involves six subprojects from the following departments: Biological and Environmental Health Sciences, Chemistry and Physics, Languages and Communication Disorders, and Psychology and Counseling. The areas of research encompass many disciplines including: biochemistry, biomedicine neuroscience, molecular biology, organometallic chemistry, and speech pathology. The overall goals of the SCORE Program are to strengthen the research capabilities and increase the faculty productivity of biomedical research at UDC. To this end, the SCORE Program will specifically: (1) upgrade and fine-tune faculty skills through involvement in basic in basic research, interactions at scientific meetings and collaborations with other investigators; (2) strengthen the research capabilities of investigators by providing state-of-the-art equipment and supplies; (3) provide release time that will allow faculty sufficient time to do cutting edge research in a non-research intensive institution and (4) assisting faculty in fulfilling the University goals on research. It is anticipated that as a result of the SCORE Program: (1) the number of SCORE participants will increase by 20%; (2) the number of publications by SCORE participants will increase by 15%; (3) the number of presentations by SCORE faculty participants with leading authorities in their field will increase by 20%. Achievement of these goals will increase the research visibility of UDC both at the national and international levels.